The invention is directed to a sleeveless exciter rotor mounting for brushless generators. By not using a mounting sleeve a costly part of the exciter rotor mounting is eliminated. In addition a central clearance is provided between the shaft and rotor core by a step in the diameter of the shaft which provides for piloting the shaft in operating position for easy assembly and disassembly.